Boys with problems
by KeyTae
Summary: Cada chico tiene algo de la cual no se sienten orgullosos: un drogadicto, un pirómano, un vándalo, un cleptómano, etc. Ellos son enviados a un lugar acogedor, donde serán tratados para dejar el horrendo pasado y poder seguir sus vidas hacia algo mejor. Allí pasarán muchas cosas, descubrirán que la soledad no es tan buena como ellos creen. KeyTae-JongYu-GTOP-ChangMinHo y algunas más


POV ?

-Sus estudios están empeorando mucho,no hace nada en la clase y los profesores no paran de venir a mi casa para quejarse de é de hacerle más caso,eres su padre!

-Oh,pues tú eres su madre,no te puedes quejar de mí.Seguro que se ha vuelto así porque no para de ver como hombres desconocidos entran aquí.

-Por lo menos yo le presto atención! Tú solo vienes a verle una vez a la semana,y mucho estoy diciendo ya que después no vienes porque te ha "surgido algo".Que es lo que te ha surgido para que no puedas ni ver,ni aunque nolo sea unos segundos,a tu propio hijo.

-Que sepas que yo tengo algo que tú no tienes y se le llama trabajo! Si por lo menos me hubieras dejado la casa,o el coche,o que viviese él conmigo,podría verlo más a menudo.

-Pero si ni querias verle la cara a tu hijo.

-Eso es mentira! Yo le quiero mucho más de lo que tu le quieres,así esta.

-Ahora me estás echando las culpas de que este cambiando su actitud? Pues te voy a decir una cosa,no pienso dejar que vengas aquí a meterte así yo también tengo la culpa de que nuestro hijo se ponga por la calle a vender droga y no solo eso,sino que también él la consume,verdad? Que yo sepa al que le gusta darle a la bebida eres tú!

-Dices que yo le he metido en esa porquería? Yo no suelo beber todos los dias,y para nada he consumido droga,en mi vida! A lo mejor el que le ha metido en la droga ha sido uno de tus clientes.

-Me estás llamando fulana?-cierro la puerta de mi habitación y enciendo la radio con mi disco favorito sonando,no quiero volver a oir ninguna de sus disputas má es una puta mierda! Me siento en mi cama,no sin antes cerrar la puerta con pestillo,no quiero que me molesten cuando estoy en mi habitación,paso la mano por uno de los laterales de mi cama,buscando algo en lo que busco,abro el papel y echo dentro la mercancía para después cerrarla y encenderla con un mechero que tengo en el bolsillo de mi pantaló un calada y me tumbo,mi mente se relaja comienza a relajarse con el humo que desprende y con la música de fondo.

Fin POV ?

-SeungHyun,puedes ir a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos? También me gustaría que los acompañaras a sus habitaciones.

-Vale,cuántos son?

-Cinco,el director me ha dicho que los lleves a todos a la misma planta.

-No habrá peleas entre ellos?...ya sabes lo que pasó hace un año.

-No,cada uno tiene su problema a ás,ese chico tenía un problema y era muy peligroso.

-Pues entonces me encargaré yo de ellos sin quejas,Heechul.

-Bien,te están esperando en la recepción,aunque creo que faltan algunos-asiente y sale por la puerta dirigiéndose hacia donde el otro le había la recepción se encontraban tres chicos y uno de mis compañeros,que los estaba de los chicos estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala,estaba cruzado de piernas y pulsaba las teclas de su mó de ellos estaba sentado en el sofa que está justamente al lado del sillón,miraba hacia el suelo con una mirada inocente.Y el último chico que se encontraba en la sala estaba sentado en el mismo sofa donde se encontraba el otro,él tenía la mirada fija hacia una mesa con papeles,un jarrón y un entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia la mesa para coger el mechero que había encima,el pensó que podría ser muy peligroso ese tipo de materiales en ese chico más alto de los tres,que era el que tenía la mirada fija,miró al mayor con se giraron hacia la puerta de entrada al escuchar que esta se abría,aparecieron dos chicos más y un primer chico que entró tenía una estatura menor que los demás,aunque se notaba que era más mayor que los otros tres.Y el segundo chico en entrar era el más mayor de todos ellos.

-Seung,tú eres el que los vas a acompañar?

-Sí,son ellos cinco,verdad?-el hombre asintió-Chicos,seguidme-Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirando unos a otros y después empezaron a seguir al mayor-Me voy a presentar,soy SeungHyun y yo seré uno de los que os ayudará a salir de esta mala racha.

-Quién te ha dicho de que estamos en una mala racha?-el chico del movíl era el primero en hablar.

-Me han dado unos papeles con los problemas de cada uno,y te voy a decir que sí estais en una mala racha-el niño rueda los ojos.

-Dónde nos llevas?-le surgió la curiosidad a uno de los que acaba de venir,al más bajo.

-Primero os llevaré a una sala donde os dejaré que hableis entre vosotros,os ha tocado compartir una planta entre vosotros cinco,es decir,que estareis los cinco viviendo en el mismo lugar,aunque las habitaciones están separadas unos de otros.

-Es obligatorio tener que estar viviendo con esta gente?

-Sí-el mayor se gira hacia el que le acaba de hablar y extiende la mano-y los móviles están prohibidos.

-No te lo pienso dar.

-Entonces será por las malas.

-Déjate de tonterias y dáselo,todos queremos estar ya descansando-el más alto se enfrenta al otro chico.

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme-Seung coge el móvil de un tirón y sigue caminando.

-No quiero que os peleeis,pensad que vais a vivir todos juntos.

-Mi móvil,dámelo.

-Solo te lo daré cuando dejes tus problemas-el mayor sonrie y abre una puerta para que entren todos en ella,los chicos entran-ahora vuelvo-cierra la puerta con llave y se marcha de allí.


End file.
